Send It On
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Sonny Monroe's phone is a busy phone indeed. Texting is the new talking and in one day Sonny gets a whole lot of texts ; How did Chad get Sonny's number in the first place? An insight into Sonny's phone. Channy of course! For Alex, cheer up!


**SEND IT ON**

**ANL Guess what? I was B O R E D ! Dedicated to my friend Alex who has been having a crummy week :) Cheer up Alex! (AnimelovinKIDD) This is inspired by my constant texting to my friend Loz lool**

-

8:30: Phone Switches On

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Nico_

_Sent: 8:37am_

U feelin better 2day?

_-_

_To: Nico_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 8:39am_

Not really. Ima have the day off I think x

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Nico _

_Sent: 8:40am _

K. I'll tell the guys. Get better

_-_

_To: Nico _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 8:42am _

Thanks Nico, miss u all (L) x

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 9:01am _

Sonny, were r u? We need 2 rehearse chek it out girls! xox

_-_

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:02am _

Im sorry Tawn! I'm ill x

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 9:06am_

Fine, be selfish!

_-_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:07am _

Ill cum in 2morro I swear x

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Unknown_

_Sent: 9:30am_

Hey Sonny

_-_

_To: Unknown (reply) _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent:9:32am_

Uhm ... hey. Who's this?

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Unknown _

_Sent:9:36am _

I'll give u a clue; the best actor of our generation.

_-_

_To: Unknown (reply)_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:37am_

David Henrie? Jason Earles? Cole Sprouse? Zac Efron?

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Unknown _

_Sent:9:39am _

Oh u so did NOT go there!

_-_

_To: Unknown (reply) _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:40am _

So I take it this is u Chad, isnt it?

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Unknown _

_Sent: 9:43am _

The 1 & only

_-_

_9:43am : Contact saved as 'Chad' _

_-_

_T__o: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:44am_

How the hell did u get my no.?

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 9:46am_

I googled it - CDC

_-_

_T__o: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:46am_

Omg y is my no. on google? Ne freak cud get it! 2) y did U google it?!

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 9:48am_

Chillax, I got it from Tawni 2) I jst wanted 2 annoy sum1 - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:49am_

Y did Tawni give u my no.?

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 9:54am_

I asked... - CDC

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Tawni _

_Sent:9:55am_

Sonny! Chad stole my fone 2 get ur no. so he mite txt u! Jst thort I'd let u no xox

_-_

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:55am _

He alredy did txt me. Thnx 4 the warnin tho x

_-_

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 9:56am_

So u stole Tawni's fone to get my no.? Sounds like sum1 cares...

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 9:59am_

Psh, y wud I do tht? - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:01am _

u tell me

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Marshall _

_Sent: 10:03am_

Hey kiddo! How you feeling? Your Mum called, but I'd just thought I'd double-check

_-_

_To: Marshall_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10.04am_

Aww! Thnx M I felt ded crumy but its gettin betta :D neway ill b in 2moro 4 sure x

_-_

_One New message _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:04am_

Pardon? I'm not with the kid lingo please explain! Nico only just taught me how to text!

_-_

_To: Marshall_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10:06am_

Translation: Aww! Thanks Marshall I'm feeling pretty crummy but it's getting better :D Anyway I'll be in tomorrow for sure! x

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10:10am _

Cat got ur tongue?

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 10:12am _

Im doin real actin! I dnt av time 2 chat 2 Randoms - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From:Sonny_

_Sent:10:13am_

kay :(

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 10: 15am_

Srry, feelin better? - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:16am_

Its ok. Actually a lot, if Mum was here Id cum in :)

_-_

_One New Message_

_From:Chad_

_Sent:10:18am_

Good :) Want me 2 pik u up? - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From:Sonny_

_Sent:10:19am _

Thts sweet but ima enjoy the day off :P

_-_

_One New Message_

_From:Chad_

_Sent:10:20am_

Im getin nagged 4 txtin by Port, txt u at lunch? - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10:20am _

K Srry 4 gettin u in trouble! x

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 10:21am _

Sending me kisses Monroe? :) – CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:21pm _

Shut up & go 2 wrk

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 10:21pm _

Yes mamm! Didnt say I didnt like it tho ;) – CDC

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Mum_

_Sent:10:45am_

Hey sweetie :D Sorry I'm not there, how you bearing up?

_-_

_To: Mum_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent:10:47am _

Im better now :) Watchd sum Spongebob in my jammys :D

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Mum_

_Sent: 10:49am _

Good! Get a nap if you can, b home at 4 ;D Love you!

_-_

_To: Mum_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent:10:52am _

Lv u Mum :)

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Grady_

_Sent: 11:31am _

_Hi! How u feelin? Nico & Grady_

_-_

_To:Grady _

_From:Sonny_

_Sent: 11:33am _

Hey guys ;D Lots better, jst havin sum chiken soup. Wot u up 2? x

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Grady_

_Sent: 11: 39am_

Jst doin sum rehearsin, weird without u there!

_-_

_To: Grady_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent:11: 43am_

Thnx guys x

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Grady_

_Sent: 11:49am_

_Gtg, cya ;D_

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 12:09pm_

u at lunch yet? :D x

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 12:10pm_

y? Cnt u w8 2 tlk 2 me? - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent:12:12pm _

Fine ill txt Tawni instead, I was jst bored!

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 12:13pm_

Keep ur knickers on! I jst jokin – CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent:12:20pm_

K :) How r u? x

_-_

_One New Message_

_From:Chad_

_Sent:12:21pm _

Bored :/ My cst r borin! - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 12:23pm _

Aww, u miss me? :) x

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 12:24pm_

I miss _annoyin_ u, not u -CDC

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 12:26pm _

Hello? - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 12:30pm _

What?

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 12:33pm_

Answer me wen I txt u then! - CDC

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 12:34pm_

Dnt insult me then - SM

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 12:36pm_

SM?

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 12:39pm_

Jst thort id be as obnoxious as u - SM

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 12:43pm_

Fine Ill sign it wiv my 1st name – Chad

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 12:50pm_

Fine, I will 2 – Sonny

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Unknown _

_Sent: 12:53pm _

Stop txtin Chad! He dnt like u!

_-_

_To: Unknown (reply)_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 12:53pm_

Eh, hu is this?

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 12:53pm _

Ha, funny Monroe. u busy 2nite? – Chad

_-_

_One New Message _

_From: Unknown_

_Sent: 12:54pm _

Im jst givin u sum advice. He is usin u

_-_

_To: Unknown (reply) _

_From: Sonny_

_Sent:12:54pm _

Usin me 4 what?

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Unknown_

_Sent: 12:55pm_

2 prove he can get ne girl. Trust me I no him. Jst stay away, ok?

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent:12:55pm_

Chad sum1 is warnin me 2 stop txtin u, ne idea hu?

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 12:58pm_

:O What. Did. They. Say? - Chad

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 1.03pm_

Jst tht ur usin me...

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 1:04pm_

WHAT? Using u 4 WHAT?! – Chad

_-_

_To: Sonny _

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 1:05pm_

To prove you can get any girl...

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent:1:05pm_

I wudnt do tht 2 u & were the kisses go? – Chad

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 1:06pm_

Chad! Tht was sweet of u xx (seein as u were sweet ill give u 2)

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 1:08pm _

As I sed b4, u doin nefin 2nite? – Chad

_-_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 1:09pm _

Well I was plannin 2 b ill, but im better now, so no. y? x

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 1:10pm _

We cud hang out if u want... – Chad

_-_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent:1:11pm _

Like a ... date? x

_-_

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 1:13pm _

Do u want it 2 be a date? – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 1:14pm _

I asked u 1st!

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 1:16pm _

Uhm, it could be... – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 1:20pm _

Good Pick me up at 7?

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 1:23pm _

Sure ;) Gtg, directors callin me. Cya - CDC

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 1:30pm _

Guess wot! Chad askd me on a date :O

-

_One New Message_

_From:Tawni _

_Sent: 1:30pm _

Eww gross! U gonna go?

-

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 1.33pm _

I sed I wud now

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni_

_Sent:1.43pm_

Fine! But I want details ;)

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 1:45pm_

Sure, but I dnt think nethin will happen, he probli wnt show :/

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 1:46_

Dnt wrry he will u shoulda seen him beggin me 2 tell him were u wer xox-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 1:49 _

Really? :D x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni_

_Sent: 1:50 _

Yes really. Gta rehearse, speak in an hour? xox

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 1:51 _

k, cya later ;D Have fun! x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Unknown _

_Sent: 2:23 _

I thort I tld u 2 stop txtin Chad! He tld me bout ur date!

-

_To: Unknown (reply)_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 2:25_

Im srry, but I like him :)

-

_One New Message_

_From: Unknown _

_Sent: 2:29_

Fine, I wrned u. Dnt blame me wen he breaks ur heart!!!

-

_To: Unknown (reply) _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 2:31 _

I wont. Btw hu is this?

-

_One New Message_

_From: Unknown _

_Sent: 2:38 _

Jst dnt txt this no. bak ok?

-

_One New Message _

_From: Mum_

_Sent: 3:01_

Hey honey! Ill b home in an hour! How u been? x

-

_To: Mum _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 3:05 _

Hi mum Im gr8 now ;D Chad askd me out, can I go? x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Mum_

_Sent: 3:10_

The boy u've been enemies with 4 a year? x

-

_To: Mum _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 3:13 _

Yup. I feel betta, can I goo? Plee-eease x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Mum _

_Sent: 3:15_

I dunno sweetie, if your not well enough 2 go 2 work... x

-

_To: Mum _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 3:16 _

PLEE—EEASEEEE :D:D

-

_One New Message_

_From: Mum _

_Sent: 3:18_

My boss is back in 5 so cant text 4 much longer ;) u can go out with this boy if u like him so much ;D x

-

_To: Mum _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent:3:19_

Thanks Mum, love you xx

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:01 _

We still on 4 our ... date? – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:05 _

Of course :) How bout ice skatin!? I (L) that! x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:07_

But there will be ... _normal people _there! – Chad

-

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:10 _

My Mums home ;D She says shes goin out n we can watch a movie here if u want x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:16 _

Sonny im not jst avrage ill take u out ;) Wear sumthin pretty ;D – Chad

-

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:19 _

r u sayin im not always pretty? :(

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:20 _

Stop fishin 4 compliments :P u no u are – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:24 _

Awwh! Chad I like u betta wen we txt ;) xx

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:25 _

Shud I be affended? – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:27 _

No Wot r u doin? x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:28 _

Gettin nagged about askin u out from Port, but mainly jst thinkin bout u :D – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:33_

Awh! Im makin cookies with Mum ;D want me 2 save u 1? x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:34 _

Sure ;) u like Italian? – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:35 _

Yes! But nowhere 2 fancy! I'd feel guilty x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:37 _

I want 2 take u sumwere fancy :D x – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:39_

Awww! You gave me a kiss x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 4:41 _

Eh ... yeah... – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:43 _

Didnt say I didnt like it :P x

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 4:57pm _

u ignorin me? :( x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 5:04pm _

No! Srry, jst doin sum lines with Chas ;) – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:06pm_

Oh, if u busy I can tlk 2 u l8r x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 5:07pm _

Good ;) Pik u up at 7 ;D x – Chad

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:10pm _

Chad jst blew me off 4 Chastity :/ x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 5:11pm _

Wnt me 2 chek on them? xox

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:13pm _

Nah, u guys finish in 20 neways ;) Hows ur day been? x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni_

_Sent: 5:15pm_

Gd! We're on 2 me :D Well I was pretty & more pretty, but Zora has been doubly annoyin 2 me xox

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:17pm_

lol Tawn ;) Dnt wrry she can annoy me 2morro 2 x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 5:19pm _

The boys say hi! Zora asks if u've seen Ross & Chad jst came by 2 ask our permission 2 ask u out :O! xox

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:21pm _

Aww say hi to evry1 4 me ;D I miss u all so much Chad askd 4 ur permission :O:O wot did u say?! x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 5:27pm_

N, G and Z were all against it, but I tlkd them round, u obv like him xox

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:30pm _

u did sumfin or sum1 other than urself?! Awh Tawni! xxxxx

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 5:35pm_

Only cuz its about boys :) Tawni Hart knows boys :D Neway gtg, Mums here, txt me bout ur date! xox

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:37pm _

k! Have fun x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 5:41pm_

Hey Sonny ;) long time no speak! Hows things goin? xx

-

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:42pm _

Hey Luce! I miss yoo Guess hu I got a date wiv!! x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 5:43pm_

Nico? xx

-

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:44pm _

Err, no! Chad ;) x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 5:46pm _

*FAN GIRL SCREAMS* OH MY GOSH, NO WAY!

-

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:47pm _

I no!! I thort he'd neva ask me x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 5:49pm _

Dnt b silly! u r awhhhsome! ;D Wot time is he pikin u up? xx

-

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:51pm _

Thnx Luce Ooh and 7 ;D

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 5:53pm _

Wot u wearin? xx

-

_To: Lucy_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 5:57pm _

I dno, tht sparkly blue dress? ;) x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 5:58pm _

_u r gna look GAWWjus! Tryin 2 match his eyes ;P__? _

_-_

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 6:00pm _

Psh no! My hair: curly/straight/crimped?

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 6:01pm _

Curly with ur bow hairband ;D Neway go get ready! Txt me l8er and tell me how it went!! Miss you lots Lv Lucy ;D xoxo

-

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 6:03pm _

Miss u 2, will deffo txt u, lv Sonny xoxo

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 6:51pm_

Sonny, im outside, u ready? ;) – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 6:53pm _

ur early ;D & y cnt u jst knock like a normal person? x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 6:55pm_

Is ur mum there? – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 6:57pm _

Chad Dylan Cooper, _scared_ of my Mum :O I dnt no if I want 2 go out with such a wuss... x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 6:58pm _

Im not scared! And im deffo NOT a wuss!! Ill be up in two! x – Chad

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 6:59pm_

Good :D My mums out neway, I tld u b4 :D See u in a sec x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 7:28pm_

Hows the date goin? :D xox

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 7:39pm_

Great! He's so sweet :D I hope he asks me 2 b his girlfrend...

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 7:43pm _

Chad, sweet? Eww. Were did he take u?

-

_To: Tawni _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 7:59pm_

A really nice restraurant, I dno Jetisos? Or sumfin ... we r goin 2 Lookout Mountain soon

-

_One New Message_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 8:00pm _

Ok, txt me wen u get home xox

-

_One New Message _

_From: Nico_

_Sent: 8:37pm _

Hey Sonny, is Chip treatin u right? – N

-

_To: Nico _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 8:57pm_

Yes thnx, he's actually bein sweet, we havent argued once! x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Nico _

_Sent: 9:08pm_

Well if he doesn't treat u right he'll have me n Grady 2 answer 2! – N

-

_To: Nico _

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 9:17pm_

Chad says I have to turn my phone off He wants it 2 be the 2 of us. Laters N ;) x

-

9:17: Phone Switches Off

-

10:29: Phone Switches On

-

_Two missed calls from: Mum _

_-_

_Six New Messages _

_From: Mum_

_Sent: 9:30pm_

Sonny where r u? Turn ur fone on!

_From: Nico _

_Sent: 9:33pm_

Ok Sonny, see u l8r – N

_From: Mum_

_Sent: 9:42pm_

_Sonny! Where are you? Im seriously worried now!! _

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 9:46pm_

Hows the date with the HOTTEST person on the planet goin? – Lucy xx

_From: Tawni_

_Sent: 10:01pm _

u finished ur date yet? xox

_From: Mum _

_Sent: 10:17pm_

GET HOME NOW OR U WON'T DATE THIS BOY AGAIN!!!!

-

_To: Mum _

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10:30pm_

Oh my gosh Mom I am SO sorry, on my way up now

-

_To: Nico_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10:31pm _

Ok, Good Night N! x

-

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10:31pm_

Jst got bak frm date. It was SO SWEET :D We had dinner & dancing, then went 2 lookout mountain & tlked 4 ages :D

-

_To: Lucy_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:32pm_

Oh my gosh Luce. I think I love him (L) He was srsly sweet & complimenting & handsome & guuuuhhh :D x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Lucy _

_Sent: 10:33pm_

Oh my gosh! He sounds PERFECT! Did he officially ask u out?

-

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:33pm _

No I want him 2 ask me, but I dnt think he will :'( x

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 10:34pm _

_u want me 2 do what? – Chad _

_-_

_To: Lucy_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:36pm _

Oh my god. I was thinkin of Chad wen I sent the txt and accidently sent him ur txt sayin I want 2 ask him out! Wot do I do?

-

_Three New Messages_

_From: Tawni _

_Sent: 10:37pm _

I want to hear all the details tmrow! But I need beauty sleep or I could be ugly! Night xox

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 10:38pm_

Sonny? Hello? Omg, did u get home safe?! – Chad

_From: Lucy_

_Sent: 10:38pm _

Ask _him_ out! This is the 21st century!!

-

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent:10:38pm _

Night Tawni :D Tell u tmoro x

-

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:38pm_

Ok, Ill grow a backbone lol ;D

-

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Sent: 10:39pm_

u walkd me to my door! How could I not b home safe? lol. I txted the rong person ... and the txt was about u askin me out...

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 10:40pm_

Well, a murderer mite have been waitin 4 u in ur apartment :D Oh, um ... u want me 2 ask u out? As in b boyfriend/girlfriend?

-

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:41pm _

Yes...

-

_One New Message_

_From: Mum _

_Sent: 10:41pm _

Sonny stop txtin ur friends and get 2 bed! Turn it off!

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad _

_Sent: 10:43pm _

Ill ask u tomorro, I wanna do it in person :D

-

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny _

_Sent: 10:44pm _

Cant wait :D Goin 2 bed now Night xxxx

-

_One New Message_

_From: Chad_

_Sent: 10:44pm_

Sweet Dreams Sonny :D xxxx – Chad

-

10:45: Phone switches off

-

**AN: If you read all this then I salute you ;D I fancied doing something a little different :D I've got total writers block for 'The Voice Inside' so I wrote this instead and finshed 'Hit Me Harder Cupid' for tomorrow :) **

**Urgh, i know it was terrible but if you review then I will be incredibly greatful! **

**-Everafterjunkie**


End file.
